pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Glitches are mistakes in a game's programming, which cause various errors during gameplay. Some of these can be used to a player's advantage while other glitches may be problematic. Nintendo Game Boy Red/Blue Missingno Glitch - This glitch allows you to clone items to numbers higher than 99, Capture pokémon over the level of 100, see safari zone pokémon outside of the safari zone, and get to Glitch City. Item Duplication/Higher Than 100 # Go to viridian city, and speak to the old man who complained about his back near the start of the game. # Talk to him, buit say that you do not need help. # Fly to Cinnabar island, and place the item you wish to clone in the sixth place of you inventory. # Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. # While surfing you will encounter: :*Standard sea pokémon. (e.g. Tentacool) :*Strange pokémon that do not belong here. (e.g. Pidgey) :*Pokémon higher than level 100. :*Missingo #After defeating or capturing Missingo, the item in sixth place will be multiplied to numbers higher than 99. You can carry on seeing Missingos, but the item will not clone again unless you start the glitch again from step 1. #You can also carry on fighting or capturing level 100+ pokémon. Safari Pokémon Outside the Safari Zone # Go to viridian city, and speak to the old man who complained about his back near the start of the game. # Talk to him, buit say that you do not need help. # Go to Fuchsia City. # Enter the safari zone, but as soon as you've entered, leave again. # Surf on the east coast, but always right next to the land, do not surf out to sea, or too far south. # While surfing you will encounter safari zone pokémon (e.g. Chansey). Notes: This is a good way to capture the rarer Pokémon of the Safari zone: * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Tauros Notes: * After capturing a level 100+ Pokémon it will only level-up effectively with Rare Candies. If it levels up in a battle it will go back to level 100. Tree Glitch This is simple yet boring first go somewhere and cut down a random tree using the HM Cut. Stand where the tree once was, save, and turn the game off. When you turn the game on again you will be standing on top of the tree. This glitch does not work in any of the Generation IV games. Glitch City #First go to Fuchsia City, then to the Safari Zone. #Exit the Safari Zone, and the guy will ask if you want to leave. Say "No". You will go back inside. Exit again. This time, he will not ask you if you want to leave. Go back inside. Then Fly to Cinnabar Island. Surf around the island. After a while there will be a box at the bottom of the screen. It will say "Ding-dong. Your Safari Game is over.". You will then be transported back to the Safari Zone counters. When exiting the player will be inside "Glitch City". * It is not recommended that a player go into the cave, as this will cause all movements to freeze. The Mew Glitch The Mew Glitch is a name given to several glitches that allow a player to obtain a Mew without the aid of a cheat device. To properly perform this glitch a player must have had acquired the HM containing Fly, and must have avoided the Youngster on Route 24 and the Gambler near the underground path, left of Saffron City, until ready to perform the glitch. First, a player must stand above the Gambler so that he is no longer visible. Next they must take a step down at him and quickly press start to open the menu (Note: If the Gambler spots the player the glitch will fail). While the menu is open, Fly to Cerulean City and battle the Youngster on Route 24 that was avoided earlier (Note: When going to battle the Youngster, the player must be a few steps away from him so that he walks to the player. Standing right in front of him will crash the game.). After defeating him, Fly to Lavender Town and walk onto Route 8, this will cause the start menu will pop up. Press 'B' to exit the menu and the player will be put into a battle with a Lv. 7 Mew. Yellow Nintendo Game Boy Color Gold/Silver Cloning Poke'mon glitch. Crystal Nintendo Game Boy Advance Ruby/Sapphire Berry Glitch The Berry Glitch is a bug in the Ruby and Sapphire pokémon games. This glitch makes time related events, such as growing berries, stop from working. This starts becoming a problem after around 1 year of use. Some pokémon, such as Jirachi automatically fix the Berry Glitch when you get them. You can get Jirachi by trading it from the Colosseum US bonus disc. Emerald Clone a Pokémon This glitch allows you to clone up to four pokémon at a time. Note that the pokémon can also be carrying an item, which will clone. # Go to the Battle Frontier. # Go to the Battle Tower. # Use the PC right of the desks, then: - Withdraw 2 average pokémon (Must be compatible with the Battle Tower Rules! e.g. Golbat and Murkrow) - Store all other pokémon. - Exit the PC, then save and restart the game. - Open the PC, and remove the pokémon you wish to clone. # At this stage you should now have two average pokémon, and four pokémon you wish to clone with you. # Go to the desk at the very right and talk to the receptionist. # Say that you wish to enter a battle, and register your two average pokémon. # Accept that you wish to save the game, but when it says, "Saving the game will cause you to overwrite your previous game file. Save the game?", turn your game off. # You are standing at the PC. The glitch has succeded! # If you have succeeded you should now have in your inventory, the two average pokémon and the four you wished to clone. In your PC box you will not have the two average pokémon, but you will have four identical copies of the four you wished to clone. LeafGreen/FireRed Nintendo DS Diamond/Pearl Nintendo GameCube Pokémon Colloseum Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness when you go out of the lab pause and pres xxyyxxbaxxyyaabbaayx Category:Glitches